A call forwarding service enables an incoming call or a received message to be forwarded to another electronic device that a user has specified in advance, allowing the user to receive it via the designated electronic device. In some cases, the user's pre-specified electronic device may be owned by another user.
A “One Person Multi Device” (OPMD) environment involves one user utilizing several devices, such as wired and wireless telephones in the home, computers, laptops, portable smart phones, and smart pads.
Implementing the above-described call forwarding may thus provide convenience to a user in the OPMD environment.